


Neverland Chronicles

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl named Chris is curious of other worlds based on her father's thoughts and memories from a childhood experience no one would dare possible of when he visited Neverland and Chris is determined to find the second star to the right and run away from home when her parents hire an au pair for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP with AnnaleaseTurner, we only own our OC's, I hope you enjoy this story so far. Please Read & Review!

A young woman, just on the cusp of becoming an adult was looking for her charge. She had been sold to a family to be their daughter's Au Pair, even though she was young herself. She had hair the color of the softest pale butter and eyes the color of the midnight sky. She was thin and short, but her limbs were just fractionally disproportionate for her body. She looked around worried, scared for both her and her charge. 

There was a girl who was forced into a fluffy pink dress with bows and ribbons and anything else that was positively girly. Her mother was doing her hair which was tangled and mangled due to how she liked to keep it messy from time to time and really didn't want to be beautified. Especially right now. 

"This is dumb..." the tomboy folded her arms, growling under her breath.

The girl brought as an Au Pair looked worried and had to go to the parent's room. She couldn't believe she had lost her, and knew the missus would probably punish her for doing so. 

The younger girl's hair was finally done and she stomped around the house and found the slightly older girl to look after her and blinked. She was a little surprised. "Just don't laugh at me, I know I look dumb." she said quickly.

The first girl, Becky, looked at the other, hugging her. "Oh, I was so worried, but where were ya, Miss?" She asks, worriedly still.

The younger girl blinked in the hug and straightened herself out. She was never one for hugs. "Mother did my hair... I had to look extra nice... I guess you're that lady who's supposed to help take care of me?"

Becky released herself and let go quickly. She curtsied, in the regular type maid attire which was all they could get her, and didn't meet her eyes. "Yes, Miss, my name's Becky, weren't christened by any other." she says softly.

"My name's Chris." the girl informed.

"Actually, it's Chrysanthemum," the woman came behind her daughter, straightening the hair a bit. "Hello, Becky, welcome to our home..."

The young girl, Chris, rolled her eyes about her birth name, she simply hated it.

Becky deepened her curtsy. "Th' pleasure's all mine, Missus." she says, still unsure of what to call her, even if the term 'Missus' was not a title to be used face-to-face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, it is quite pleasant to have you in our home," the mother said softly. "Would you like to meet us in the parlor?"

Chris looked like she really didn't want to go with them, but didn't speak up yet.

"T'ain't my place to decide, Missus, I work fer you now." Becky says, softly.

"Well, my husband and I would like to know about your qualification skills." the woman stated why she wanted to go in the resting room of the house.

Becky blushed. "O-Oh, yes, Missus." she says.

"He's been a little loopy lately, keeps talking about worlds which don't exist..." the mother walked in with Becky. "Come along, Chrysanthemum." 

Chris sighed, following her mother and this stranger who was responsible for her well-being. This was going to be so boring. Becky listened quietly. She believed in things that her own parents had scolded her for.

"It's going to be okay, dear..." the mother soothed her husband.

The man sighed, he pulled off his glasses a moment, cleaning them, then pushed them back. "I'm sorry, Miss Becky... Forgive me for that intrusion... What sort of things could you do for our daughter?"

"I can cook, clean, sew, I ain't too good at speakin', but I can read'n write, and I'm good with looking after others, sir." Becky smiles.

"Could you maybe take Chrysanthemum to school?" the woman asked. "We're both usually too busy with work to do so."

"Sometimes we have to get a parent or teacher to take her along." the man added.

"Yessur, I can do that..." Becky assures, almost too eager, almost knocking off a fancy nicknack.

The woman seemed indifferent of Becky's turn of phrase.

"If you could, help her with her homework." the man continued.

Becky nodded eagerly. "Yessur." she smiles, though she tried to soften it.

The couple ran by a few questions, Becky had some slip-ups, but they would put up with it and they agreed to letting her look after Chris.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Becky, we have a spare room for you to sleep in with everything you may need to get you through the night." the father informed.

"Yes, hopefully they'll be valuable to someone of your... Class..." the mother added, sounding a little snobby.

Becky nodded, curtsying. She hid how that word made her feel. The man and woman shook her hand to make it final.

"What would be a good time for you to rise?" the man asked. "We usually get up at 7:00, my dear here wakes up Chrysanthemum for school and we all get dressed and share breakfast and leave by 7:15 for her to get to school and for me to get to work."

"I'll be up at 5:00 and help make breakfast for the young missus." Becky says respectfully.

"That sounds fair." the man nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Becky," the woman thanked. "There will also be times where we go out for the evening of course, but you'll need to look after Chrysanthemum as she isn't allowed to attend."

"'Cuz I'm a little kid." Chris scoffed, folding her arms.

"Do not speak out of turn." her mother warned her sharply.

"Yessir." Becky nods.

"Let's hope we all get along now..." the man said simply. 

"Right then," the woman nodded. "Do you have any questions for us?"

"Is there anywhere I ain't allowed t'go or anythin' I can't do?" Becky asks.

"Don't get her too many sweets before bed, she is allowed dessert, but nothing too big," the woman informed. "You are allowed to go anywhere if you please..." She ran by any rules she had after staying with them to help look after their daughter. "Am I forgetting anything?"

"I think you've covered it, Eggie." her husband smiled, amused with her paranoid behavior about their daughter.

Becky curtsied. "Yes, Missus." she smiles.

"Thank you Miss Becky and welcome to our home." the man shook her hand.

"Eglantine and John Darling." the woman gave their names.

Becky shook hands. The two adults allowed Becky to get settled and to make herself at home. Eglantine went to check on their dinner while John went to his home office, rubbing his head and muttering something to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris sat on the couch and was now reading a book, she wasn't sure if she would like Becky or not, but just felt it was an attempt to force her to become prim and proper and not have any fun. Becky came over to Chris. Chris looked in the book, flipping pages. She then caught Becky looking at her, then put the book down, closing it, and looking up to her and making sure she had appropriate eye contact.

Becky didn't meet her eyes. Her mother had warned her not to. "Are you okay, young Missus?" She asks softly.

"I'm fine..." Chris said in a low tone. "I just have crazy parents... Mother thinks Father might have suffered from a traumatic childhood experience because he believes in worlds that don't exist... My aunt and uncle also tried to convince her that something really did happen when they were young, but my mother just refuses to listen to them..."

"I believe 'em, young missus." Becky says softly.

"You do?" Chris slightly tilted her head.

Becky nodded. "Yes, missus... I used to dream about diffr'nt worlds." she admits.

"My aunt used to tell me stories about a magical world where you don't have to grow up," Chris smiled. "There were pirates though... Mother didn't like her 'stuffing my head' with such ridiculous stories... I haven't seen my aunt ever since..."

Becky looked sad for the girl. Chris didn't show it in her face, but she was actually sad about not seeing her 'favorite aunt' anymore. 

"Maybe I could convince the Missus." Becky suggests softly.

"Good luck, Mother is like an iron maiden..." Chris replied as she took the book back out and read it.

Becky nodded.

Chris kept reading the book. "Just don't expect me to be polite all the time..." she smirked a bit. "Father says I'm one of the boys."

"Okay, Missus... I won't." she informs.

Chris gave a nod. Becky smiled. She would check her room in the room beside the nursery just before bed. 

Soon, Eglantine finished dinner and called Becky down for when she would be ready. Chris was in the bathroom, washing up before she would eat, as she was raised. Becky had washed up too, and was waiting for Chris. Chris dried her hands and walked off to catch some dinner. Becky followed, just a step behind, to be respectful.

Chris and Becky appeared in the door-frame. Eglantine had prepared an abundant of food with a roast chicken with creamy and buttery mashed potatoes, steamed broccoli casserole with cauliflower and carrots, hot rolls, wine for the adults and water for the child, thick and sweet gravy for the potatoes, warm strawberries with cantaloupes, honeydew melons, and tiny red grapes. Food, glorious food. Becky looked awed. She had never seen that much food ever in her 15 years of living.

"Miss Becky, Chrysanthemum, please come inside." Eglantine told the two younger ones.

"Yes, Mother..." Chris forced herself to say without an inch of sarcasm in her voice other wise she would get whooped for bad mouthing her mother, luckily she had practice not to sound snarky whenever talking with her mother so she wouldn't get herself into trouble right after the evening meal.

Becky looked a little shaky, but not ill. She waited for Chris to go first. Chris sat in her seat.

"John, dear, dinner time!" Eglantine called.

"Coming, luv!" John called back.

Becky sat in the seat that wasn't at the head of the table. She was only under servitude so couldn't be rude.

"What would you like, Miss Becky?" Eglantine asked the younger woman as she made up a plate for her husband and daughter.

John came in then and took his seat, he was still a little exhausted and 'paranoid' because of his dreams he had been having lately and he deeply missed his sister since she was the one who taught him all about the world they all believed in, as well as their younger brother.

"If it ain't too much trouble, may I 'ave a little of the chicken an' taters?" She asks softly.

Eglantine visibly shuddered at the way Becky talked, she was rather pompous and believed everybody should talk as proper as her and her husband, but she made a special plate for the girl with chicken and potatoes. "No fruits or vegetables?"

Chris smirked, she never knew an adult who didn't like to eat healthy like that. John looked weary, but he waited until Becky and Eglantine would have their plates.

"No thank you, Missus." she says, even softer.

"Very well." Eglantine nodded, then served herself and her husband. She then bowed her head, joining Chris and John's hands, all of them closing their eyes and bowed heads.

Becky clasped her own hands, bowing her head and closing her eyes. Ah, this was familiar. Eglantine had a very hushed tone of voice as she said a prayer and finished. "Amen."

"Amen." John and Chris repeated as they took their hands back and slowly opened their eyes.

"Amen." Becky whispers softly. She then returned to a normal position.

The Darling family then proceeded to eat with their new home mate.


	3. Chapter 3

"You alright, John, dear?" Eglantine asked her husband.

"Yes... Just thinking..." John nearly murmured, he really believed in his dreams, but knew his wife didn't like it, so he did his best not to talk about it.

Becky started to eat. Oh my, this was delicious! She ate quickly, but with okay table manners. Eglantine and John spoke to each other, trying not to result in an argument. Chris did her best to use her table manners, she was always a bit of a picky eater and prone to being more like a boy than a girl which deeply upset her mother. She kept any questions, comments, or concerns to herself in the best way she could. Becky finished before the others and looked full already. 

Eglantine smiled, then went to collect their plates and wash them. "I'll take care of the dishes tonight, Miss Becky." she told the woman and went to the sink to wash up the plates.

"You okay, Daddy?" Chris dropped the proper word for her father once her mother was out of earshot.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just had those dreams again..." John said. "I know your mother doesn't like me talking about them or talking with your aunt, but I still feel like those stories really happened when we were younger with your Uncle Michael."

Becky looked at him, interested.

John caught her glimpse. "Evening, Miss Becky."

"Ev'ning, sir." Becky smiles a little.

"I trust you enjoyed my wife's cooking?" John smiled to her to look friendly and not overbearing like most men.

Becky nodded, smiling "Yessir." she says.

"She is a lovely little cook," John smiled. "Do you cook?"

"Yessir." Becky informs. She cooked almost all the time at her home.

"Perhaps tomorrow evening, you could cook for us." John gave a nod.

"Daddy, can I be excused?" Chris asked, feeling agitated.

"'May I'," Her father corrected before letting her go. "Yes, you may."

Chris pushed herself out of her chair and wandered upstairs to her bedroom. Becky nodded, she looked unsure about Chris going alone when her job was to look after her.

"Be sure Chris has washed her face and brushed her teeth before bed." John seemed to be the only family member to call his daughter by her preferred nickname over her full embarrassing name.

"Yessir." Becky nods, standing up. She curtsied and left to do so.

John smiled, then went to join his wife.

Chris somehow found a way out of her fluffy dress and was dressed in her school uniform, a dark blue jacket with a white blouse, a checkered skirt, but she also had on a beret hat as she had one of her pillow cases and was stuffing items into it, such as her teddy bear and some clothes. She kept the door shut and the lights out to make it appear she had gone to bed, when she wasn't doing anything of the sort. Becky knocked on her door.

Chris blinked, then hid her pillowcase under her bed, removed her hat, got into her bed and pulled the blankets and sheets over top of herself. "Come in!" she chirped, trying to sound casual and welcoming of any company.

Becky came in. "Are you okay, little Missus?" She asks, softly.

"Oh, yes, Miss Becky..." Chris told her properly as she kept herself nearly strapped into her bed. "Are you?"

"Yes... Miss?" She says, the title a little unsure.

"You can just call me 'Chris', easy on that 'Chrysanthemum' stuff when it's just you and me." the tomboy replied quietly.

"Yes... Chris." Becky smiles.

Chris smiled back, then didn't mean to ignore Becky, but found herself glancing out her window. She saw one of the stars shining brighter than all the other ones into the night. She heard her aunt's words in her head as she decided to recite them herself. "Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning..." she murmured to herself, reminiscent of the woman in her family who was not her mother.

Becky blinked, surprised. "Y'know that rhyme, Chris?" She asks.

Chris turned over. "Well... Yeah, my aunt taught me it..."

Becky smiled happily. "I knew that rhyme." she smiles.

Chris looked fully back in interest. "How?"

"I 'ad a friend who knew it, plus I dreamed 'bout it." Becky smiles.

"Really?" Chris was wondering if she was serious or just playing along with her wild imagination now.

"Yes, Neverland." Becky smiles.

"Never Land?" Chris wondered how she knew about that place. "Have you ever been there...?"

"Well Mother said I were dreamin', but I was sure I did." Becky informs.

Chris knew exactly how that felt. "Mother always said that about Aunt Wendy's stories... Did you know her?"

"Wendy?" Becky asks, tilting her head. "I know my friend Jane's mother, Wendy." she then says.

"My cousin's name is Jane!" Chris beamed then, feeling maybe they weren't so distant than they thought they once were.

Becky smiled happily.

Chris was still wondering if this was coincidence or truth. "Wait, did Wendy have a husband named Edward?"

Becky looked thoughtful a moment. "Yes." she says, remembering that name.

Chris smiled, huddling under her covers. "So you did know Aunt Wendy..."

Becky smiled and straightened the covers over Chris. Chris felt a little suffocated due to her wearing her day clothes under her covers, trying to keep Becky from seeing them. She would be in a lot of trouble then for sure. She smiled to Becky though and seemed to had grown to like her already despite really not looking forward to meeting her before due to previous times with mentors/babysitters.

Becky made sure everything was okay for Chris. "If yer need anythin', you know where I am." she informs the girl.

"Yes, ma'am, have a good night..." Chris nodded as she bundled under the covers with a smile.

Becky smiled sweetly. Her looks looked younger than her actual age of 15. Chris forgot about what she was doing earlier before Becky came in and appeared to fall asleep already.

Eglantine was now in her and John's bedroom and sorting some old nightclothes for Becky to borrow. Becky headed into her room and made up the bed.

Eglantine came with an armful of nightclothes as she entered Becky's new room. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to let you have some of my older clothes... They should be suitable for someone to be a guest in this home."

"Oh, my, thank you, Missus." Becky says, sounding shocked.

"Of course, dear." Eglantine gave a polite smile.

Becky looked at the clothes in awe. 

"Anything you may need to get you through the night?" Eglantine prompted, putting her dainty and graceful hands behind her back.

"Ar'll be fine, thank you, Missus." Becky curtsied.

"You're very welcome," Eglantine nodded. "Well, good night then..." she smiled, then decided to get some rest herself and retire to the bed with John.

Becky sorted out the clothes, then got into a nightgown. She did a quick prayer before bed and climbed in.

The new Darling family slept pleasantly. Except for Chris. One of her brown eyes opened as she pulled back her covers and took her pillow case out from under her bed. She opened her bedroom window which had a ladder by it in case of a fire. She was about to run away from home, then looked back to her door with a pout. She was thinking of Becky now and how close they had just gotten in this one night tonight. She felt lost over what to do for now... Maybe she could stay at least one more night at home. She then decided to get into her night clothes and actually get some sleep tonight and clutched her teddy bear which once belonged to her Uncle Michael.

Becky slept peacefully, dreaming about the adventure of Neverland. For once, it seemed like everyone in the Darling house could sleep well at night. Except for John, having another dream. No matter how many times his wife said it, he refused to believe his dreams are only fantasies that he's obsessed with. He knows Never Land really happened, but no one would believe him except for his brother and sister. If only someone else would side with him... Becky would if he needed her too. She slept peacefully enough through the night, but due to being in an unfamiliar bed, woke up later than she meant to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris was up as her mother was brushing her hair roughly, making the little girl wince and shake.

"Chrysanthemum, don't fidget!" Eglantine scolded.

"Sorry, Mother!" Chris cried out, still cringing from the aggressive brushing as she was forced into her school uniform.

"Where is Miss Becky?" John looked around.

Eglantine visibly rolled her eyes. "Probably still asleep... I told her specifically to be up by 5:00 sharp!"

"Calm, dearest..." John noticed how tense his wife was this morning so far.

Becky woke up with a start and gasped shocked. She dressed and prepared herself for the day quicker than ever. She then went running to help with the breakfast, though it was only time to serve it to the table now. She looked really worried.

Eglantine looked sharply toward the new resident in their house. "Well, it's nice of you to join us, Miss Becky..."

"I thought it would be too soon to make her work right away today," John nearly mumbled to himself. "We should have waited until she was at least a little more familiar with her new schedule and business with us."

Becky flinched. "I'm sorry, Missus, truly I am... I ask yer forgiveness." she says desperately. She hoped her ears wouldn't be boxed.

Eglantine looked like she wanted to kill Becky, but John attempted to calm her down.

"It's her first day, darling," John told her, obviously not calling her by their married name, but the term of endearment. "She has had a long day... At least let her give us a quick breakfast and she can take Chrysanthemum to school."

Eglantine glanced at him, then slowly shut her eyes, taking a deep breath and counted to ten in her head and calmed down, now having a rather evil smile, Chris noticed, but she wasn't harsh right now. "You're right, John... I shouldn't get into a big fuss over it."

Becky looked up at the woman surprised. She wasn't getting punished?

"I'll give you a warning this time, Miss Becky..." Eglantine told the young woman firmly. "Just this time! But from now on, no more slip-ups, or I'm afraid I'll have to resort to punishment."

Chris really wished her mother wasn't so cold. Even her paternal grandfather had his harsh moments, but he actually got into a better mood whenever an occasion would call for it, he had mostly been stressed from his old job in office, but since he was now retired and a grandfather, he couldn't ask for anything better.

"Y-Yes, Missus." Becky says nervously, curtsying again.

"Get us something to eat now..." Eglantine told the woman strictly.

"Why don't we just let her get settled first?" John suggested.

Eglantine looked to him. "Sit." she told him in a strict tone of voice and he did as told rather quickly.

Becky served up plates of the dishes she had brought from the kitchen. She looked nervous and shook a little as she put the plates in front of her owners. Chris and John nodded while Eglantine still looked pretty fierce, her red hair looked like it belonged to the Devil himself due to how strict and piercing she was so far. The family then joined hands for their morning prayer. Becky didn't eat this time, she was too nervous and anxious. John and Eglantine exchanged conversation, him avoiding talking about his dreams to her because he knew how it made her feel, instead, he talked about his family.

"You were talking with your family?" Eglantine asked a little crossly.

John grew nervous. "Yes, a little... They were like my best friends growing up since I couldn't make friends that well in my day... My mother always said 'who needs friends when you got family?'."

Eglantine looked very peeved. "I hope it was just your mother and not your insane brother and sister, I think you're going to end up like them!"

Chris glared, she didn't like her aunt and uncle being talked about like that.

"Missus... They ain't crazy." Becky says softly.

Eglantine glanced at her firmly. "Don't talk back to me..."

Becky flinched but looked back at her. "They ain't though...." She says softly.

"That's quite enough from you..." Eglantine sounded very sharp. "Chrysanthemum, gather your things for school and get ready to be at the door."

Chris nodded, going to get her bag for school. Becky clenched her hands together nervously. She looked down though her mouth was set determined. John decided to quickly leave.

Eglantine went off for a moment and took a wooden ruler, her mother raised her and her other family members with this and decided to give Becky a little taste of it. "Hold out your hands." she demanded.

Becky did so nervously.

Eglantine took out the ruler, glaring down at Becky, she harshly hit the girl's hands with the ruler, purposely trying to hurt her and not caring how much it hurt. "Weren't you raised or trained to be obedient?"

Chris really didn't like the way her mother was treating Becky, it was wrong and unfair.

Becky flinched, but didn't cry out. "Yes... B-But I were raised to defend them who need it." she says, her voice strained.

"John and his family need help," Eglantine stated sharply. "Just think about it... A place where kids can go to never grow up and fight pirates or befriend Indians and mermaids... It's flat-out nonsense."

"I've bin there!" Becky says, more loud than her normal soft voice.

Eglantine's eyes widened, then she narrowed her eyes. "You're lying... This Never Ever World or whatever it is belongs in a fantasy novel and not influencing my family, now go settle Chrysanthemum and take her to school."

"Neverland...." Becky says as she walked out to do her job. Her hands throbbed, but she didn't show her pain.

Eglantine merely huffed to Becky, then felt insulted. John went to his and his wife's room to collect his things for work while Chris would be in school.

Chris was packing her pillowcase again, but got her bag ready for school too. At least in school she would be away from her mother.

Becky came to Chris' room and knocked. "Little Missus?" She asks, quietly.

"Yes, ma'am?" Chris answered respectively as she hoisted her school bag on her back, gripping the straps firmly.

Becky came in. "Are you okay?" She asks softly.

Chris sighed. "A little relieved... I'm sorry my mother had to hurt you."

"I shouldn't 'ave spoke out... but, I had ter, Chris, I jus' had ter." Becky tells her.

"Mother is just simply stubborn..." Chris said as she went closer to Becky. "That's why I'm gonna run away.... He told me I should anyway. To run away with him!"

"He?" Becky asks, having an inkling.

"Peter Pan." Chris informed with a smile.

"Peter." Becky smiled. It was a friendly smile though.

"He came to me one night and told me to come with him to Never Land." Chris smiled back.

Becky smiled. "I'd love ter go back." she says quietly.

"Peter, Aunt Wendy, Uncle Michael, and Daddy make it sound like the best place in the world." Chris said back.

Becky nodded.

Chris smiled, then saw the time. "Ooh, we better get going..." She took Becky's hand. "Here, I'll lead the way to school."

Becky winced, but took Chris to go to school.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Chris felt bad about taking Becky's hand then.

"It's alright, Chris." Becky says, smiling gently.

"I can let go if you want..."

"It's okay, I do kind'f deserve it." Becky tells her softly.

Chris frowned and kept walking as they were getting close to her school which was a very strict and noble Catholic prep school. Eglantine insisted she attend classes there instead of a public school. Chris sort of liked school, it wasn't as bad with punishments or rules as her mother, plus she had friends there, who were a bunch of boys. Chris didn't know it, but these boys were a lot like the true Lost Boys of Never Land. 

Becky looked at the school, blinking. There was a group of boys that were playing together. One was kind of lanky for his age, another one was sort of like him, but shorter, there were twins, the smallest one seemed the weakest, probably the youngest, and there was a chubby one. They were all standing together, a little bored.

"Hi, guys!" Chris greeted.

"Chris!" the boys greeted back, then rushed to her, they really treated her like one of them, she was very different for a girl and liked to play in the dirt with them when not in school.

Becky smiled, watching them. Chris went to the boys and talked with them like usual.

"I got a pet..." the blonde boy smirked as he tok out a white rat.

"Keep that thing away!" Chris called in playful dismay. "You'll give the teachers heart attacks!"

"Yeah, girls no like no rats!" the chubby boy added. "'Cept Chris, but she don't count!"

Chris glanced at him slightly. Becky didn't know what todo now, was she supposed to stay or go back? The boys and one girl argued a bit, then the bell rang. 

"Come inside, children," the teacher came out, she looked like a librarian, her silver hair was even in a tight bun and she had tiny glasses on the brim of her pointed nose, she then looked to see Becky. "Oh, you must be Chrysanthemum Darling's au pair... Mrs. Darling has informed us of your arrival."

"Yes, Missus..." Becky says, softly and respectful.

"My name is Mrs. Crandall," the schoolteacher informed Becky. "I am not sure if Mr. or Mrs. Darling informed you of this, but at 2:30, you will meet Chrysanthemum here and I will give you her homework, Miss Darling likes to avoid it when she can and would rather play in the mud like a piglet of some type. She is a bright young girl, but her studies must come first. We will see you in the afternoon, Miss Becky."

Becky nodded, offering a small curtsey. "G'bye, Missus Crandall." she says, as respectful as she could.

"Good day, Miss Becky, oh, also, for lunch hour, Chrysanthemum comes home, so come here around 11:30." Mrs. Crandall quickly added before she forgot.

"Okay~" Becky nods. She then headed off, deciding she better return to John Darling's home.

"Good day then." Mrs. Crandall then went to sort out her students which she often blamed for the gray hairs in her head and not for aging.

John and Eglantine would still be home for a while, but Eglantine would run errands about an hour before John would leave for work.


	5. Chapter 5

Becky took a slow walk back. She found herself reminiscing about Neverland. It seemed as though a song version of Second Star to the Right played in the young one's head as she walked along and imagined her dream world.

"The sec'nd star to the right~" she sings quietly under her breath.

John was in his home office, humming as he was collecting his things. He had everything in store right and properly, but was thinking again of his dreams. He kept a dream journal unknown to his wife and wrote what he saw in his dreams. They seemed to be coming back a lot more vividly as he could nearly hear Becky's singing.

"Straight on at nigh' til mornin'~" Becky sings softly.

John found himself singing with Becky, even if they were far from each other, then he quickly pulled himself from his thoughts. "No, focus now, John old boy..." he muttered to himself, rubbing his temples as he realized what he was doing.

Becky entered the house and then wondered what she should do. Eglantine appeared to had left for errands earlier than Becky expected as the woman of the house was already gone. However, there was a basket filled with sheets and some clothes. It was as though she expected Becky to respond to it right away and do the laundry. Becky looked at it and shrugged, picking up the basket. She winced, but carried it into the washing room. John saw it was close to getting for him to get set to go to work, so he came downstairs to do that, clutching his case.

"Oh, 'ello, sir..." Becky says softly, almost nervously.

"Oh, pardon me, Miss Becky," John smiled apologetically.

"It's alrigh', sir... I am sorry 'bout this mornin'." she says softly.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault," John soothed. "I still think we should have given you time to get settled with your new surroundings, I thought working right away today would put you off at points." He truly wasn't a monster like his grouchy wife.

"T'was the new bed, sir... I ain't used t'such a nice bed." Becky explains.

"That'll do it," John seemed to understand and he smiled. "I'm glad you at least had a good night's sleep."

Becky smiled. She shifted the basket in her hands, but not wanting to seem rude.

"I'll see you around then, be sure to have a nice hot meal for Chris, she comes home for lunch." John reminded her, not aware that she was already told about that.

"I know sir, I will." she smiles, going off to do the laundry.

"Have a good day then, see you at around supper time." John waved to her, then went to get to his job, hopefully he could concentrate.

Becky set to work, doing any chores she was left or thought she should do. John was in his office, he heard word of an exclusive party tonight, he was sure he wasn't going to be invited since he was 'certifiably insane', so he just did his work and minded his own business.

Soon it came to the time for Becky to fetch Chris. She was there five minutes early. Of course, due to being so early, Chris and her classmates were still in, but they would be out very quickly. Becky waited nervously. She didn't want to make any more bad impressions.

Finally, the students were released and Chris left as she kept her bag in the classroom and walked with the others, trying not to get trampled or run down by anyone else. 

"I'll see you guys later!" Chris waved off to her guy friends.

Becky kept an eye out for Chris.

Chris waved to her guy friends, then walked down and looked up to see Becky. "Oh, hello... Are you going to get me lunch too?" She asked, only curious.

Becky smiled. "Lunch is ready at 'ome fer yer." she informs.

Chris smiled back. "Thank you, Miss Becky." She then went home with Becky to get some lunch, this would be the first time she would have someone home with her for lunch.

Becky had made some soup and rolls for lunch. She hoped Chris would enjoy it. Chris waited patiently for her lunch as she played with her loose brown hair a little. Becky served up the warm tomatoe-y soup and the soft, but warm rolls.

Chris smiled. "Thanks, Miss Becky."

Becky smiled too.

Chris arranged her lunch the way she liked it, then blew on the soup before she ate it. "You wanna talk while I eat?"

"I wouldn' know wot ter say, Chris." Becky admits with a sweet laugh.

Chris smiled as she ate, it was also nice to not be called 'Chrysanthemum' all the time once she had this hour at home until she would go back to school. "Mother's so cranky all the time..."

"I don't know why, Chris, this place is nice." she says.

"Maybe she doesn't remember what it's like to be a kid." Chris shrugged as she continued to eat.

Becky nodded and shrugged too. Chris continued to eat until it was gone. She wondered what would happen at home tonight. Becky took the dishes away, then got ready to take Chris back in time. Chris washed up a little bit, then was ready to go back to school until later in the afternoon. Becky made sure they were ready then headed back towards the school.

"Thank you for the lunch." Chris smiled as they were going back to her school.

"'Tis fine Chris, I like cookin'." she says.

"I always found baking more fun than cooking." Chris stated in her true opinion and smiled.

"I like bakin' too." Becky giggles.

Chris giggled too. Maybe this woman wouldn't be as bad as she thought she would be.

Becky smiled. "'Ave a good afternoon in school." she smiles.

"Thank you, Miss Becky, see you at home!" Chris called back rather cheerfully, then she dashed off to join her school friends and classmates.

Becky looked happy. She decided to go through the park, so she could find a route for a walk later.

There were a few human adults with their pets, mostly dogs in the park. The only children that were in the park were ones who weren't old enough to go to school yet such as babies or toddlers. There was a strawberry blonde woman in a blue dress who was sitting on a bench, seeming to be in peace and harmony with herself as she hummed a song that Becky knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Becky looked curiously at the woman. "Missus Wendy?" She asks, tilting her head as she walked over to the woman.

"Hm?" the woman heard her name and looked over and smiled. "Oh, Becky, is that you?"

"Missus Wendy!" Becky exclaims and ran up to her, hugging the woman.

Wendy chuckled, then hugged Becky back. "Oh, now I know that's you... What a pleasant surprise."

"'Ow are you?" She asks.

"Just fine," Wendy smiled. "I swear, my children are growing up so fast... Why did I tell Mother I was ready to grow up?" She smiled amused with her child self when she was told to spend one last night in the nursery with her brothers.

Becky smiled, giggling. "Oh yeah, I werk fer Mr. John." She tells her.

"Oh, how has John been?" Wendy smiled, she seemed a little sad to talk about her brother, but actually wanted to hear from him since she wasn't allowed to visit or communicate with his family anymore.

"He's doin' okay... Misses yer tho." Becky informs.

Wendy gave a soft nod. "I miss him too..."

Becky hugged the woman again. "Yer'll be able tersee each oth'r again, I'm sure o'it." she says, trying to be optimistic.

"I hope you're right," Wendy smiled. "How have you been?"

"Okay, thanks, defended you, Mr. Michael and Mr. John against the Missus." Becky informs.

"Oh, that was very kind of you..." Wendy still smiled. "Jane and Daniel miss you very much."

"Are yer with Danny?" Becky asks, smiling.

"Yes, he's climbing with some of the neighbor children his age," Wendy replied with a smile, then looked to her son as they played around the playground equipment and living without a care in the world like most children. "He reminds me so much of Michael..."

Becky smiled gently. She looked at her. "Can I go over'n says 'ello?" She asks.

Wendy smiled. "I think he would love that."

Becky smiled and went over to the climbing frame. "Danny, get yer butt down 'ere an' give me an 'ug!" She calls out, both serious and playful.

The dark blonde-haired boy kept climbing, then looked over and smiled instantly. He swung his arms forward and leaped into Becky's open arms, giggling.

Becky took it a bit better than Jane did. "Thanks fer droppin' in," she says wryly, then smiled and hugged him tight. "'Ow are ya, Danny?" She asks the boy.

Danny giggled. "I'm okay..." He smiled very warmly up to Becky. "What're you doin' here?" He asked, merely curious.

"Plannin' fer my walk tonigh'..." She smiles. She hugged him a bit tighter, then made sure he was okay on her hip.

Danny giggled. "Where you gonna walk to?"

"Hmm... Jus' around," she says, carefully. She didn't want to tell him she worked for John in case he got upset. "Yer climbin's improved." she then tells him.

"You think so?" Danny smiled. "Mum says I'm like a monkey!"

"Yeah... Or a Lost Boy." Becky tells him, but whispering the last part.

Danny grinned then. "I wanna be a Lost Boy... Jane's a Lost Girl, I'm a Lost Boy!"

Becky grinned. "You can be my Lost Boy." she grins.

Danny grinned back, loving the sound of that.

Becky lifted him up onto her shoulder. "Keep an eye out for pirates~" she playfully orders.

Danny's eyes lit up and he smirked back to Becky. "I won't let 'em get you, Jane, or Mother..." He looked around, enjoying this play time as he enjoyed the best benefits of being a kid.

"Do yer friends like playin' Peter Pan?" Becky asks. To them, the ones who knew the truth, it actually was real, but there was nothing against playing it too.

"Uh-huh," Danny nodded with a smile. "At bedtime too, Mother tells us stories about 'em."

"Shall we recruit them as more Lost Boys?" Becky grins.

"Would that be allowed?" Danny asked, he smiled back very happy.

"Well ,if yer my Lost Boys, yeah!" Becky laughs.

Danny grinned back. "Yeah!"

Becky walked up closer. "Wanna ask 'em?" She asks Danny.

Danny smiled. "Okay!"

Becky put him down gently. She grinned playfully. Danny giggled, then went to his friends. Becky watched, smiling. The boy talked with his fellow boys about maybe becoming 'Becky's Lost Boys'. Becky smiled. This was fun. Danny ran back with the boys, they looked as though they really wanted to become Lost Boys and looked like young army soldiers and cadets.

"Are you boys brave an' willin' to help me defend agains' the pirates?" Becky asks.

"Yes, ma'am!" Danny and the other boys saluted.

Becky grinned. "Welcome aboard!" She grins and held out her hand.

The boys smiled, taking turns shaking her hand. Becky grinned. These boys were so cute. Danny smiled to his friends. The boys all smiled to Becky, they didn't exactly know her, but she seemed like a lot of fun. Wendy happily watched as she continued to just lounge until Danny would be ready to go home with her. 

Becky looked around. "We'll use t'jungle gym as a base." she smiles.

"Are we going to play tag?" a boy with frizzy brown hair asked. He almost looked like John when he was a child despite not even being related.

Becky gave a thought. "Well, we could, but some of yer would need t'play as pirates..." she says.

"I'll be a pirate!" one boy with wavy black hair sounded excited about that.

One girl looked interested in playing pirates too, but she wasn't sure if she would be allowed to, so she kept climbing and ignored the boys.

Becky saw this and smiled. "Young miss, would yer like t'play too?" She asks.

The girl blinked. "M-Me...?"

Becky nodded. "Yeah." she smiles.

"Oh, I couldn't be a pirate..." the girl smiled sheepishly. "Pirates can't be girls."

"They can... I know it, they're jus' smart enough ter get caught." Becky smiles.

The girl smiled back. "Women are wiser!"

Becky nodded. "Boys're smar' too, but women are just a little more 'bout things like tha'." she smiles.

"Yeah, I guess..." the girl shrugged, but smiled.

Then, the kids all decided to play, the girl with some of the pirate boys so they could 'defeat Captain Hook' and 'save Neverland'. There was a lot of fun before Becky had to go and collect Chris on time. The little kids had fun, Danny got himself tuckered out.

"I think it's someone's nap time," Wendy picked her son up and held him in her arms as he seemed to had fallen asleep instantly as soon as she held him. "It was nice to see you again, Becky."

"Nice t'see yer too, Missus Wendy..." Becky tells the woman and gently hugged both. She then waved as she ran off to go and collect Chris.

Wendy smiled, then decided to get home herself and put Danny down for his nap.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris's school was just letting out and Chris stepped outside, looking around for Becky as the other students rushed outside to get to their respective homes. Becky made it just in time and waved to Chris. Chris finally spotted her and waved back with a smile, then walked off to join her and go home.

Becky smiled. "'Ow are ya?" She asks the girl.

"I'm okay... Glad to be out of school for a while." Chris answered with a chuckle.

Becky smiled, taking Chris home. Chris followed. Mrs. Crandall actually seemed generous in school today and didn't bring out Chris's homework, for she didn't assign any like she does often every day to her students.

Becky smiled. "I be takin' a walk lat'r." she says softly, smiling gently.

"Walks are nice." Chris smiled.

Three kids from Danny's age group seemed to be walking together down the streets and they seemed to have gone into a dark alley instead of houses for some reason. One of them seemed to be the girl who wanted to be a pirate.

Becky looked, then frowned slightly. "C'mon, lets go see." she says quietly.

Chris nodded, going with Becky to see these mysterious children.

"Any of you find food?" the wavy black-haired boy asked.

"Someone ate it on the way..." the girl folded her arms, glancing at the chubby boy with them who just shrugged his shoulders with his mouth full.

Becky heard this and looked shocked. Chris looked up at Becky, then back a little wary at these kids, she didn't really know them.

"Well, I guess that's fine..." the black-haired boy shrugged.

"I'm sorry, guys..." the chubby boy frowned.

"We know, we know, you got hungry..." the girl sighed.

"'Ey, are you younguns okay?" Becky asked them, as she had recognized them from a little earlier, and was concerned why they would be hanging out in an alley.

Chris looked over with her friends and they looked a little nervous.

It had been about a week since Becky had started to work as Chris' Au Pair. She had a slightly better looking maid's dress now as they had wanted her to look smarter. She was just making breakfast for the family. John was awake first, but he was at his type writer right now as he felt an inspiring dream and decided to write it down while his wife and daughter were still asleep.

Becky had everything ready and decided she would take Mister John up a cup of tea. She put it nicely on a tray and took it up to him. "Mister John?!" she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear and not enough to wake anybody else.

"Oh, Becky, is that you?" John replied as he felt slightly startled.

"Yessur," Becky said, still in the whisper. "I got you a cuppa." she told him.

John soon opened the door with a smile. "Oh, thank you, Miss Becky."

Becky smiled up at him. "Sur, go a'ed and sit dow', I'll bring yer tea ova.'" she told him. Not wanting to make him have to take the tea tray himself.

"Yes, of course." John smiled back as he went to sit down at his type writer.

Becky followed him in and then set his tea tray aside so he wouldn't spill it, but so he could still reach it. She then made him the cup of tea the way he liked it.

John smiled to her. "Thank you very much."

Becky smiled. "I knew yer'd be 'ere, so I though' I could make ya a cuppa." she told him, handing it to him.

"You're sweet as the tea you brew." John smiled back as he accepted the cup.

Becky gave a quiet giggle. "Thank yer, sur... May I arsk what ya writin'?" she asked him, quietly.

"Oh, I had one of those dreams about being a little boy again..." John sighed. "Even back then I was more like an adult than a child at the time."

"When yer went ta Neverland?" Becky asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes..." John smiled bashfully. "With Wendy and Michael of course."

"I use ter love Missus Wendy's stories.... 'Specially since I went there once mysel'." Becky smiled softly.

"Isn't it magical...?" John asked as he didn't accuse Becky of dreaming up Never Land.

Becky nodded with a dreamy smile. "Yeh, I played 'Turn 'em loose' wit'he Indians an' swum wit'he merfolk." she told him.

"I wish we could've been luckier with the mermaids..." John remembered like it was just yesterday. "Tigerlily was kidnapped, so the Chief was really mad at us."

"Really, sur?" Becky asked, amazed. She offered him a plate with a scone on it.

"Oh, yes, I had a plan against the Indians in case it got dangerous, but they turned the tables on us without even knowing it..." John smiled sheepishly and accepted. "Oh, I do love a good scone."

Becky smiled, loving being able to talk about Neverland.

"Were the mermaids nice?" John asked Becky.

Becky nodded. "Almost drown'd me at first... 'Til i told 'em I only wanted to be Peter's friend, sur; then they were friendly." she told him with a smile.

"I think Wendy said they tried to drown her too..." John replied.

Becky nodded. "Peter thought 'twas jus' fer fun." she remembered Wendy had told her.

"That boy..." John sighed and shook his head in equal memory. "At least he taught me how to have fun."

Becky smiled softly and then made sure his tea was topped up. "I 'ope to get the chance to go back soon." she told him still quietly as she didn't want to disturb the 'Missus'.

"Yes, let's hope so..." John agreed, even if Eglantine insisted he was only dreaming about Never Land and acted a lot like his father did.

Becky smiled and then looked at the clock in the room. "The Missus and Young Missus are goin' t'be up soon... I best finish off breakfast." she told him, respectfully.

"I'll see you then." John replied with a small nod.

Becky gave a curtsy before she headed out of the study to go and finish off breakfast.

John smiled as he then went back to write up his dream.

Eglantine was in the process of waking up while Chris was laying in her bed with her mouth partly open and drooling all over her pillow, she looked very sloppy and lazy compared to her elegant and sophisticated parents. Becky just went to the kitchen to finish off breakfast. She just had to finish off doing the boiled eggs that the family would have one each of. Eglantine soon woke up and went to refresh herself in the bathroom, she pouted slightly as John was not beside her in the bed when she started her morning. As soon as she had done, Becky set the table and then headed off to get Chris up in time for breakfast so neither would get into trouble. Eglantine prettied herself up as much as she could for the morning. Chris snored as she latched onto her pillow and even more drool spilled out, almost like a pool of her saliva in her covers.

"Chris... Chris, wake up." Becky said, giving the girl a shake on the shoulder.

"Guh... Huh...?" Chris snorted slightly from her snoring and soon tilted her head up and she pressed her lips together as she was instantly thirsty due to sleeping with her mouth open.

"Time ter wake up, Young Missus... Breakfast is ready." Becky smiled softly to her.

"Mmm... 'Kay..." Chris popped her lips, she sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes before stretching to wake herself up a little bit more.

Becky went and helped pick out an outfit Chris liked.

"I don't like dresses." Chris pouted, but her mother insisted she wears them.

"Young Missus, you know I don' mind what ya wear... But the Missus insists." Becky said quietly, handing her a dress that was the least horrible.

"I know..." Chris sighed, then smiled to the dress Becky picked. "Oh, this one's much less frilly."

"It should please the Missus enough." Becky smiled softly.

"I hope it does... Thanks, Miss Becky." Chris nodded as she then accepted the dress.

"Young Missus, please jus' call me Becky." Becky smiled to her, and set to quickly getting the hair stuff ready just to put Chris' hair into a simple style.

"Oh... Right... Thank you, Becky," Chris then nodded. "Just no calling me 'Chrysanthemum'."

Becky nodded with a smile. She knew that already, as the girl had said it in the first couple of days she had worked there. Chris stared out the window as she felt trapped with the life she had now and secretly wished to go to Never Land like her father, aunt, and uncle did when they were younger.

The day progressed a lot harder than the usual day, both Becky and Chris bearing the brunt of Eglatine's bad mood and that evening, Becky was sorting out the curtains so she could close them against the light so no one could see the light and target it, and to keep up appearances. She hummed 'Second Star to the Right' quietly as she did, needing the comfort of the song. Chris was sitting on her bed, hunched with her legs in her arms as she felt very rotten due to her mother's nature which was out of hand more than usual today. It was just a bad day.

"Young Missus... Do you 'ave a bag packed?" Becky whispered to her charge.

"Actually, yes..." Chris replied after looking up to Becky. "I keep it hidden from Mum and Dad."

"I think we oughta go visit Missus Wendy ter find out how ter contact Peter... It ain't fair fer yer mother ter take stuff out on ya like that." Becky said quietly. Yes it was not so bad when Eglatine just blamed her for stuff, but to take it out on Chris for something she (Becky) accidentally did, that wasn't right.

"Aunt Wendy?" Chris smiled hopefully, she had always secretly wished that her aunt could be her mother instead of, well, her mother.

Becky nodded. Chris then ran toward Becky and hugged her legs with a smile.

Becky hugged the younger girl back. "Go get yer bag an' we'll sneak out now." she said.

Chris nodded with a smile as she then let go and went to get her bag that was kept away from her parents. She then grabbed the bag and pulled it out so they could go to her aunt's place. Becky didn't really have anything she could take and so she showed Chris how to sneak out safely, but quickly. Chris stayed close to Becky as they were on the outside and it was very dark out that night, it was more spooky than endearing as this was no ordinary night for anyone. Becky held Chris' hand and led the way to 'Missus Wendy's' house. Chris smiled up to Becky. There was light splashing under their feet from the puddles underneath their feet.


	8. Chapter 8

Wendy was doing her best to comfort her son as he felt scared of what was going on around them. Becky led the way to Wendy's house and knocked on the door. Danny looked nervous as Wendy then left a moment to answer the door. Chris smiled brightly once she saw her favorite aunt.

"Oh... Hello!" Wendy smiled to her company.

"Good evenin', Missus Wendy." Becky said softly.

"Please, do come inside." Wendy allowed her niece and guest inside.

Becky let Chris in first. She instantly felt the warmth and friendliness emanating from the house. Chris smiled to her aunt as she came inside. Wendy smiled back as she allowed the two into her home as they were always welcome by her, even if not much by Eglantine's standards.

Becky looked up at Wendy. "Sorry ter intrude." she reflexively apologized.

Jane came to the top of the stairs, though she had just argued with her mother she was curious as to who was visiting at this time.

"No one ever intrudes, I just love company." Wendy insisted.

Becky smiled softly at the woman.

"Danny's a little scared..." Wendy whispered. 

Becky looked sympathetic. "Wan' me ter sing to 'im, Missus Wendy?" she asked quietly and sent a soft smile to Jane though.

"I'm sure he would like that." Wendy approved.

Becky smiled and then after giving the woman a hug went upstairs, hugged Jane and then went to sing Danny a song to help soothe him.

"Hi, Jane." Chris waved to her cousin.

"Chrysanthemum, Rebecca... Why are you both here?" Jane asked, curiously.

Chris winced at the name and gave a firm pout. "Becky said we could come."

"You must stay in my room then, Chrysanthemum... And Rebecca can too." Jane said.

"It's Chris." Chris pouted to her cousin.

Jane looked surprised by the hug and then looked at Chris. "You know I don't like nicknames." she told her cousin but came down and picked up Chris' bag, obviously still in a mood with her mother, and took it up to her room ready for Chris to come up.

"Hmph!" Chris pouted and folded her arms.

Jane set the bag up at the bottom of her bed and then went to fetch a couple of sleeping set-ups for Chris and Becky. Wendy sighed, she just hoped Becky and Chris would put Jane in a better mood. Jane set them up two places to sleep ready. She then noticed the old Peter Pan doll that she had since she was young. Chris took out her pillow and set up for her temporary sleeping spot for the night. Jane picked up the doll and looked down softly at it a little.

"Nice doll." Chris told Jane once she saw the doll.

Jane looked at Chris quickly and then the doll. "Peter Pan... Pixie dust... Childish nonsense!" she huffed, throwing the doll onto her window seat.

"Oh, Jane, come on..." Chris pouted.

"No, I'm sick of Mother filling Danny's head with childish nonsense... And now she wants to send me and Danny away to the country, though I promised Daddy I'd look after Danny and Mummy." Jane scowled.

"Away to the country?" Chris asked, she had not known about that.

"All children are being sent to the country... But I can't go; I promised to look after Mummy and Danny." Jane said.

"I never knew about that..." Chris pouted.

Jane looked at Chris. "I only found out tonight, a man came and told Mummy about it." she said.

"Oh..." Chris then said.

Jane sighed and went to her bed, deciding she would find a way to stop the way they had to go in the morning. Chris came to the Peter Pan doll and decided to pick it up and take it to bed with her as Jane seemed to had outgrown fairy tales. Jane was curled on her side in bed, her back to the door and window.

Danny looked around worriedly especially since his mother left the scene, but then looked up nervously as his bedroom door was jiggling.

"Danny Boy~" Becky said gently as she opened the door carefully.

Danny soon settled down and smiled once he saw that it was Becky.

"I 'eard you ain't too happy tonight... So I though' I should come and sing to yer." Becky smiled to the young boy.

"Oh, could you?" Danny begged hopefully. "Pretty please with sugar and pixie dust on top!"

"With pixie dust too?" Becky pretended to be surprised, but then smiled. "Of course, Danny Boy," she smiled. She came over and settled him gently back into his bed and tucked him in. "Comfy?" she asked him then, perching on the side of his bed, facing him and stroking his hair.

"Uh-huh..." Danny smiled and nodded.

Becky smiled and sung a song she had been sung as a young child by her mother, but changed two words from 'Baby Mine' to Danny Boy'. Danny smiled to that softly as his head seemed to sway to the song at first. Becky stroked his hair as she sung. Danny smiled sleepily as Becky's singing was just as exceptional as his mother's. Becky smiled soothingly and continued to sing until Danny would fall to sleep. Danny's eyes soon felt heavy from Becky's song. Becky continued, softening her voice. She brushed the hair out of his face and smiled gently. Danny soon fell asleep.

Becky kissed his forehead and then made sure he was tucked in and comfortable. She then went to let Wendy know before she would be able to go to sleep. Danny smiled as he peacefully fell asleep. Wendy came to check on her children, but tell her older daughter something very important before bed. 

Becky looked at Wendy. "'E's asleep ,Missus Wendy... I was jus' 'bout ter check on th' girls." She told the woman, with a soft smile.

"Oh, thank you," Wendy replied. "I better have a word with Jane about what's happening."

Becky nodded. "Yes, Missus Wendy." she said. She then held the door open for Wendy as she had to go in herself anyway.

Becky followed her in afterwards. Jane looked over at her mother.

"Now, Jane, I know you know that an order has been issued," Wendy said as she came to her daughter and Chris looked curiously up to her aunt. "Every child must go, but you and your cousin can both take care of Daniel... But... You must tell him the Peter Pan stories. He needs them and so do you, promise, dear, promise me."

"No, I will not promise!" Jane exclaimed, angrily as she didn't want to leave her mother.

Becky took Chris' hairbrush and started to brush the girl's hair for bed so they weren't listening in too much.

"Oh, Jane, we'll be together again," Wendy coaxed. "You must have faith." 

Chris quietly whimpered from Jane's aggression, but gave a small smile to Becky. Becky squeezed Chris' shoulder gently.

"Faith? Trust? Pixie Dust? Those are just words from your stories. They don't mean anything!" Jane exclaims angrily.

Chris scooted closer to Becky as she hugged the Peter Pan doll. Wendy frowned to her daughter's words. 

"Yes, they do," Danny's voice said as his sister's anger had woken him up. "Peter Pan said they'd make you fly."

Becky continued to brush Chris' hair but gently held her shoulder soothingly.

"Daniel, story time is over!" Jane started. She moved over to her window and threw open the curtains. "Look! It's a war." she said before advancing towards her brother a bit. "Peter Pan isn't real and people don't fly!" she finished angrily.

Chris scooted closer to Becky.

"They do too!" Danny pouted as his little heart was breaking.

Becky wanted to comfort Danny, but right now, Chris needed her. She stopped brushing her hair and put the other hand on her other shoulder, squeezing that one gently too.

"Oh, come on, Daniel! Grow up!" Jane scolded, moving a bit closer.

"Poor Danny..." Chris quietly pouted for her younger cousin.

"Jane!" Wendy scolded.

Becky nodded. "I jes' want ter hug 'im, but I think only 'is Mama will do righ' now." she said quietly.

"I appreciate it, Becky." Chris whispered thankfully to her au pair.

Becky gave Chris a little hug. Chris sniffled as she buried her face against Becky's dress. Becky stroked Chris' hair gently.

"It's just a lot of childish nonsense!" Jane said, getting right into Daniel's face.

"You're lying!" Danny broke down and ran away, crying his little eyes out back to his room.

Wendy felt her heart break herself as she couldn't believe how cruel Jane could be. Jane watched Daniel go, still glaring, though inside, she did feel, bad but was so angry she wouldn't show it.

"How could you treat your brother like that?" Wendy asked her daughter. "You think you're very grown up, but you have got a great deal to learn."

Jane slammed the door once her mother left and threw herself onto her bed. She ignored her cousin and friend. Becky then started to sing a song quietly, hoping to soothe both girls. She used her apron to gently wipe Chris' eyes. Wendy sighed as she then left the room as she was internally frustrated with her daughter. Chris sniffled a little as she held onto Becky like a surrogate mother. Becky sang until both girls fell asleep and then after making sure they would be comfortable, decided to sit in the window seat and watch the stars until she fell asleep.

Chris sniffled a little bit, but was in a much better and calmer mood now after the song despite Jane's pessimism. Jane fell asleep, after letting loose a few tears. She slept pretty peacefully though. Becky made sure Chris was comfortable still and looked up at the sky, slowly falling asleep herself. Chris nuzzled against Becky before gently falling asleep. Becky looked at the sky a little longer before her eyes drifted closed too. However she woke up as soon as the window latch and window was opened somehow. She frowned slightly and glanced outside, but didn't see anything. Jane woke up too and came over to look too.


	9. Chapter 9

There appeared to be a pirate ship in the sky and there were pirates and his crew invading the home. The captain's hook was shining from the moonlight as he wanted to surprise whoever was in the house, though he felt for sure he knew who he was taking away. The two awake first didn't notice it and then turned back once they had shut the windows again. Smee was waiting with a bag to capture 'Wendy' and Chris. He had put Chris into the bag while the other two had been looking out of the window.

"Hello, Miss Wendy~" Hook grinned darkly to Jane, mistaking her for her mother ages ago, it seemed as though Wendy and John's stories about Never Land were true.

"My apologies, Miss." Smee said as he grabbed Jane and tied her up and tried to stuff her into the bag.

Becky looked shocked to see Hook then glared and went to stop Smee.

"Who are those others?" a crew member wondered.

"Get them too." Hook decided with a firm glare.

Smee had recognized Chris as one of Peter's friends which was why he had tied her up and shoved her in the bag first. He managed to tie Jane in there too, and knocked Becky down though accidentally. "S-Sorry, Miss." he apologized,

Becky was about to get back up to fight Smee, but stopped at the sound of the air raid alarms. Chris muffled as she was suddenly stowed away in the bag.

"Hurry, Smee!" Hook urged.

"Come on, now. Don't fuss." Smee told the two younger girls in the bag, before passing them to the other pirate. He then looked at Becky and went to tie her up too.

Becky backed away from him and went instead to try and get the bag with Chris and Jane in back.

"Don't struggle now." Hook warned his hostages.

Smee went up the gangplank to make sure Jane and Chris didn't get free or get freed.

Becky then turned and scowled at Hook. "Stop it, yer ol' codfish!" she said angrily, remembering the name that they had all called Hook before, though that particular nickname had been thought up before Becky had gone there.

"How dare you?!" Hook sneered to her. "Mr. Smee, why isn't this one tied up or stowed away?!"

"I couldn't catch her, Captain." Smee told him from the ship.

Becky scowled at Hook and threw her cap at him, revealing her syled up pale blonde hair.

"Filthy wench." Hook scowled back at Becky.

"Cod. Fish." Becky retorted with a glare.

"Why, you!" Hook snarled. "Mr. Smee, take care of her so we can go!"

Smee came bumbling back over and tried to grab her. He managed to get her onto the ship though this time.

Becky struggled, but she was only fifteen-years-old and her adrenaline was running out.

"Cast off, ye dogs!" Hook called out once they were ready to go back home.

Smee went off to help 'set sail', leaving Becky to not be too far from Hook. The ship started off, but the anchor dragged along the ground, slowing them all down. Becky went to find where Chris and Jane were.

"Hoist anchor!" Hook growled at that.

The anchor was hoisted up and the bumpy journey began. They dodged planes and the turbulence sent the sack with the two girls in slid to a side. Jane's head popped out and she was shocked to see Big Ben. Becky slid too, having no 'sea legs'. Chris groaned before she took a look with Jane as this felt like a dream, but it was all too real. A crew member noticed this and stuffed the girls back into the bag. Jane let out a noise of protest and looked worriedly at her cousin. This couldn't be real right? Becky got up and stumbled over to Hook, about to attack, but was awed by what happened when they took the 'second star to the right' and 'straight on til morning'.

"I got a little surprise for you, Peter Pan." Hook grinned darkly as they were going to Never Land.

Another crew member shouted orders while the Captain was busy.

Becky glared at Hook. "Peter ain't gonna fall for this." she told him, crossing her arms. After all, she was a friend of Peter's too, but could handle herself a little better than Wendy had been able to when she had gone to Neverland.

"This is simple," Hook smirked to Smee. "Perfect! Think, Smee, with Wendy and those others as bait, we will lure Peter Pan to his doom!"Smee laughed a little, though he never liked this Vendetta Hook had with Peter Pan.

Becky grabbed a nearby pirate's sword and pointed it at Hook. "Don' you dare use 'em like tha'." she glared at him.

"Excuse me?!" Hook turned back to Becky as she was in rebellion.

Smee looked worried.

"Don' use Jane and Chris agains' Peter..." Becky glared, blowing the bit of fringe over her eyes out of her face, though it kept falling back.

"And I suppose you're going to stop me?" Hook mocked.

Becky didn't look like she actually wanted to fight, but then her face grew determined and she nodded, pointing her sword at him.

Hook growled as he took out his own sword against Becky. "I don't normally fight ladies... It's not a fair fight for them since I'm a man."

"I think I can handle it." Becky said with a glare.

"Is that so?" Hook mocked.

Becy nodded and clashed swords with him. Hook fought against Becky, not hesitating despite her being a girl and a 'child', he was usually merciless even if Peter Pan occasionally mocked him. Becky managed to hold her own for a while.

"You're not bad for a little lady." Hook taunted, both her sex and age.

"I'm fifteen, and I learned from Peter." she smirked.

"Of course you did, you wench." Hook scoffed.

Becky fought him a little more, fighting fairly though. Hook glared as he didn't dare allow a 'little girl' to beat him. After a bit more of fighting, and due to the fact she had only had a couple of hours sleep, if that Becky made a mistake and was beaten by Hook. She wasn't hurt badly, she was just stunned by a hit to her head, giving time for her to be tied up and kept next to Hook, but hidden slightly so Peter wouldn't see her yet.

"Make sure she stays put, Mr. Smee." Hook commanded.

Smee nodded but then had to go and 'summon the beast' and went to fetch it. "Yo ho ho, another plan, To try to capture Peter Pan, Captain Hook's a brilliant man, Who else could think of the perfect crime? And bumble and fumble it every time~" he sung as he took a bucket full of fish stuff to summon 'the beast'.

Becky scowled at Hook from where she was tied up.

"SMEE!" Hook snapped out of annoyance.

Smee tripped in shock, but luckily, the stuff fell into the water. Jane and Chris were hung out over the water, still in the sack. Becky looked worried.

"Set the bait!" Hook commanded. 

Chris was beginning to scream out of worry and fear. Luckily for Jane, it was muffled due to the gags they were wearing. However, she started to complain behind the gag too. Smee came up beside Hook and looked at his captain. Becky huffed, not able to move as her ankles were tied together too.

"Make no doubt, Smee," Hook smirked to his right hand man. "That wretched boy will be but a notch in me scabbard."

However, a familiar pixie was flying by and coming with a certain immortal boy.

Peter came flying by and knocked Hook's hat down. "Only in your dreams, Hook!" he announced.

Becky turned her head to look at Peter, though he couldn't see her.

"Pan!" Hook sneered at his greatest enemy, next to the crocodile that ate his left hand of course. 

The pixie floated beside Peter, accompanying him as always.

"I didn't know a codfish could talk. Did you, Tinker Bell?" Peter asked his pixie friend.

Becky tried to hold in a giggle, but couldn't, it was muffled though.

'No, I didn't!' Tinker Bell said in her fairy language as she shook her head with a smirk toward Captain Hook.

Peter smiled happily and then started to torment the pirates a little bit. He managed to trick a few into hitting another before they all crashed to the ground. He then smirked playfully. He then settled out of Hook's reach, but still in view.

"Come down here, boy!" Hook called out before he tried to calm himself down.

Peter looked down at him. "Why?" he asked, petulantly.

"I have something for you," Hook smirked as he showed the bag. "Consider it a token of my affection. You see, it's a certain friend of yours." he then showed the bag that had Chris and Jane inside of it.

"Who?" Peter asked, sitting up.

Jane was struggling, making the bag move. Becky tried to get her mouth uncovered to warn Peter of the fact it was a trap.

"Why, your dear old friend Wendy along with some others." Hook smirked, mistaking Jane for her mother, but didn't really recognize Chris.

"Wendy? Let her go, Hook, you black hearted scoundrel!" Peter shouted, pulling out his knife. He knew others were in trouble too, but 'Wendy' was his main concern, though he did notice there was only one other person in there, and wondered who one of the others was.

Becky managed to but fell down as she wiggled too much. "Don't, Peter, it's a trap!" she managed to shout.

"You want her? Come and get her!" Hook smirked to Peter as he then cut the rope, releasing the bag with the girls inside of it.

Peter looked between the bag and Becky. He decided to ignore her warning though and dove in after the two in the bag. Jane screamed behind her gag as the bag fell into the water. Becky tried to sit up then. Tinker Bell panicked as she knew she had to help Peter somehow and flew into the water after him. There was a mysterious creature under the water who was planned on being down there to capture Peter and defeat him for Captain Hook. Peter dove into the water and fought the creature a little to rescue the two girls in the bag. Becky looked worried once she managed to sit up.

"I did it! I did it!" Hook cheered out of victory. "I-I-I can't believe it. I'm free! I'm free of Peter Pan forever..." 

Tinker Bell helped Peter whenever would be possible. Smee looked a bit sad at that. Becky looked sad as she heard the fighting stop, thinking the worst. Her 'charges' and her friend were dead... What would happen now?

"Mr. Smee, who is the most brazen, bold and brilliant buccaneer who ever sailed the briny blue?" Hook smirked to Smee as he felt victorious and so proud of himself.

Smee looked at Captain Hook. "Hmm... Blackbeard?" he asked hopefully.

Becky tried to get up to knock Hook over, becoming angry at him.

"No!" Hook clonked him on the head with his hook before smirking to his crew. "Boys?"

Smee fell down, dazed.

"Hook! Hook! Hook!" The other pirates chanted in response.

"Thank you, thank you, I was good, wasn't I?" Hook smiled smugly to his crew.

Becky managed to get up and threw herself at him, aiming to knock him down. The crew soon panicked for their captain. Hook soon spun to Becky and caught her in his arms once she 'flew' in the air. Smee sat up rubbing his head, never down for too long.

Becky gasped both in surprise and anger. "Let go of me, yer rotten codfish." she glared.

"No, I don't think I will, I should lock you up while Wendy suffers in Davy Jones's locker with that blasted Pan." Hook snarled.

"Did you miss me, Captain?" Peter could suddenly be heard saying.

Becky was about to argue back, but was distracted by Peter. "Peter!" she said happily.

"WHAT?!" Hook gaped to see his rival was alive and unharmed. "How did you escape that beast?!"

Peter grinned, then noticed Hook was holding Becky. "Let Becky, go Hook." he warned, holding the sack with Chris and Becky in though.

"Oh, you want me to let her go?" Hook mocked. "Okay, I'll let her go, Pan..." he then flung Becky right off of the ship to possibly drown.

Becky managed to get in a breath just in time as she hit the water. She could kind of swim normally, but she was tied up right then so couldn't.

Peter looked angry and flew quickly to a just far enough away rock. "Stay here, Wendy and friend... I gotta save Becky." he told them and flew to save Becky.

Hook laughed as he dropped Becky into the water. Chris struggled slightly with Jane inside of the bag. Becky tried to swim like one of the mermaids, but without sense of direction at the moment, that didn't work either. Peter scooped her up and flew away with Becky, over to the rock. Hook laughed at Becky's misery. Peter cut Becky free and as she was still counted as young didn't mind she was here. He then went to undo the girls in the bag. Jane punched out once the bag was open, accidentally knocking Peter away. She then gasped and shook out her fist before kissing the pain away.

"Peter Pan... Tinker Bell..." Chris smiled to the legendary boy and his pixie sidekick.

"Peter Pan?" Jane asked, surprised.

"Well, you're sure not Wendy!" Peter said, rubbing his jaw.

Becky took off her gag and wrung out her dress. Tinker Bell looked curiously to Jane, Chris, and Becky.

"I'm Chris!" Chris piped up.

Peter grinned at her then looked curiously back to Jane. 

"Tinker Bell?" Jane asked confused at the pixie.

Once her dress was not dripping anymore, Becky smiled at Tinker Bell. "Wotcher, Tink." she smiled, holding up a hand for her to land on.

Tinker Bell flew around Jane and then landed in Becky's palm.

"This is like a dream come true." Chris was amazed.

"Missed you, Tink." Becky smiled softly.

Tinker Bell seemed to smile to Becky.

"Oh, I get it... I'm dreaming!" Jane said, with a slight roll of her eyes.

Peter smiled happily at Chris then looked at Jane. He noticed a cannonball coming near them and pushed them down. "Look out!" he exclaimed. Chris got out of the way with the others as the cannonball fired into the jungle.

Peter grabbed Chris. "Tink, give Becky some pixie dust." he said.

Becky glanced at Peter glad that he still counted her as a friend, which was all she ever wanted to be which was why she hadn't fallen out with Tinker Bell before. Chris blushed slightly as Peter touched her. Tinker Bell nodded and hovered over Becky and gave her pixie dust so she could fly too.

"Thanks, Tink." Becky grinned.

Peter looked at Becky. "You carry Jane." he told her, before flying up into the air with Chris.

Jane looked surprised as Becky started to fly and picked her up.

Chris giggled. "I'm flying!"

Tinker Bell smiled back and nodded to Becky, she was one of the few girls that she did like and not be jealous of. Peter flew with Chris, carrying her safely out of Hook's range. Jane clung tightly to Becky in fear. Becky made sure Tink wouldn't be left behind and flew off after Peter with Jane. Chris latched onto Peter during the flying.

"Come back here and fight like a man!" Hook challenged Peter.

"Come and get me, you old codfish!" Peter taunted Hook. "Come on. We gotta fly out of here." he then told Chris and flew off.

Becky flew after, carrying Jane and trying not to let her knock them both out of the sky by her slight struggling due to fear. Chris blew a raspberry to Captain Hook as they flew away from the spot. Tinker Bell flew after them to escape the wretched pirate captain who always wanted Peter dead.


	10. Chapter 10

After escaping Hook, Peter and Becky let their 'passengers' go down a slide from the top of the tree. Jane screamed in fear as she slid down the slide. Becky joined Peter at the bottom to catch one of the girls. Chris laughed as she actually did like the slide and this was a lot more fun than home already. Becky caught Chris first this time and smiled at her younger charge. Jane screamed until Peter caught her and she looked dizzy.

Peter set her straight then and grinned. "That was fun, huh?" he asked her. He then put on a hat. "Lost Boys, fall in!" he called like a sergeant in the Army.

Chris laughed and smiled up to Becky.

"Did ya enjoy that?" The older girl asked Chris.

"That was so much fun!" Chris giggled. "It's much better than the slide at recess!"

There then came young boys, all dressed like animals such as a fox, rabbit, two raccoons, a skunk, and even a bear.

"Oh, be careful, you're going to fall!" Jane gasped to the little one dressed as a skunk.

"Sound off!" Peter called.

"Slightly!" The fox announced.

"Nibs!" The rabbit one said.

"The Twins!" The raccoons said together.

The bear slid around until he hit the floor. "Cubby!"

The skunk smiled shyly toward Jane.

"And that's Tootles!" Slightly announced, pointing to the little skunk.

Becky gently put Chris down and then smiled and crouched down on one knee and held her arms out to Tootles. "Toot!" she grinned.

"Boys, this is Jane. She's gonna stay here and be our new mother and tell us stories, and so is her friend..." Peter grinned. He knew Becky needed no introduction, as the only difference was she got a bit taller and was now around his age.

"What do you mean by--" Jane started but was interrupted.

Slightly and Nibs came running up to Jane and Chris, wanting them to tell them a story. Tootles giggled to Becky as he seemed attached to her already.

"Oh, um, I don't know if Jane would want to tell a story..." Chris spoke up quietly as she knew how her cousin got.

Becky scooped Tootles up and hugged him, but then turned him playfully upside down. Peter went and sat in his 'throne'.

"Actually, I'm afraid I'm not very good at telling stories." Jane said, a little awkwardly and slightly apologetically.

Tootles giggled to Becky.

"Ah, it's okay," Cubby replied. "We're not very good at listening to stories."

"Hmm..." Chris pouted to that slightly. "Just like me during mathematics."

"I know. Let's play a game instead." Peter suggested then.

Becky giggled and tickled Tootle's stomach before straightening him out again and giving him another hug. Slightly and Nibs looked at Cubby, and then to Becky and Tootles with a grin. Tootles nuzzled up to Becky.

"Yes, let's!" Chris agreed. "I love games!"

"Red Rover! Red Rover!" The raccoon twins suggested.

Becky then moved Tootle's so he could sit on her shoulders, making sure he wouldn't fall off, but that if he happened to get tired, he could fall asleep.

"Nah, something else!" Slightly drawled slightly.

"Let's play 'No More Hitting Cubby on the Head'." Cubby suggested before glaring to the other Lost Boys.

Tootles hugged Becky and nuzzled up against her.

"We could hunt for treasure?" Chris shrugged.

Nibs hit Cubby on the head with a grin.

"Good idea!" Slightly said to Chris.

"Yeah! A treasure hunt!" Peter grinned. "I hid it really good this time. You guys will never find it." he then added.

The kids all cheered and jumped around Jane, happy to be playing.

"No, no, no, and no!" Jane told them, sounding like a true grownup.

This made the Lost Boys stop in shock and dismay of what Jane said.

"No?" Chris asked her cousin. "Did you just say no?!"

Tootles firmly frowned to Jane and stuck his tongue out at her. Becky even looked surprised.

"You remind me of someone I know," Jane told Tootles softly. She then started to run out. "I have to go home." she said sadly and left the room.

Tootles looked curiously to Jane.

"We can't go yet!" Chris told her cousin. 

Tinker Bell seemed to smirk to Jane. Jane continued off, leaving the room. Becky frowned slightly.

"What's the matter with her?" One of the Lost Boys asked.

"I don't know. She acts kind of like a... Grown-up." Peter said, looking confused a little. Even Becky never acted like an adult.

The Lost Boys were disgusted with that word like it was profanity.

"Jane, please don't leave..." Chris pouted to her cousin.

Slightly looked disgusted too. So did Nibs. 

Becky sighed softly. "Wan' me ter go an' talk to 'er?" she asked Peter.

"Nah, Becky... I will... C'mon, Tink." Peter said, though his tone was curious. How would Jane react?

Jane gasped at some fish who looked down from the ceiling, then continued on. She got out of the tree and then made a plan to make a raft and gather supplies so she could leave. Tinker Bell nodded to Peter. Chris sighed as she wished Jane would believe in the miracles that Never Land had to offer. After a little while, Jane had managed to build a raft and get supplies. She even was following the list she made.

Slightly showed Chris around the hideout, as Peter's third in command, after Tinker Bell. Becky was telling the other boys a small story, though she was worried about Jane. Chris smiled to the fox boy as he was kind enough to show her around as she seemed to want to stay here.

"Do you like it here so far?" Slightly asked her.

"It's all I've wanted and more in my wildest dreams..." Chris said as she looked all around the site.

Slightly grinned.

"I knew it had to be real, Aunt Wendy and Father said so." Chris smiled. 

"Wendy was a friendly girl," Slightly nodded, merely friendly. "And John was a good leader while Peter was busy." he said.

"What about Uncle Michael?" Chris replied.

"Michael wasn't much older than Tootles, but he was nice too." he said.

"I did hear that Uncle Michael was the youngest..." Chris said then.

Slightly nodded.

"This is incredible though, I always knew this place had to be real, but I had no way of getting here." Chris said. 

"Well, you can stay here if you want." Slightly told her.

"I would love to." Chris admitted. 

Slightly grinned. "Great, when he's back, I'll tell Peter." he said.

"Okay." Chris smiled to the fox boy.

Slightly grinned, and continued to show her around. Chris smiled to Slightly as she was shown around. Slightly showed her a few secrets she would need to know too. Chris smiled to Slightly as he was very helpful to her and she seemed to love it here a whole lot more than home. Slightly grinned in a friendly way. Chris seemed to blush from the grin.

"So, that's the base, want to go see anywhere else?" Slightly asked.

"Hmm... What else is there?" Chris pondered.

"Well, there's the Indians, mermaids... We could go on an adventure." he said.

"Adventures are fun..." Chris smiled. "Do you have any treasure maps?"

"Nah, we know the island off by heart and it's like Hide and Seek with the treasure." Slightly said.

"This is harder than I imagined it would be..." Chris pondered. 

Slightly grinned. "We could see if Peter and the other boys want to play it too." he said.

"Fair enough... Just anything but staying in all day, I did that enough at home when Uncle Edward went out to war." Chris grinned back.

Slightly smiled and nodded.

"Shall we go outside then?" Chris asked him.

Slightly nodded.

"Come on, boys, a hunting we will go!" Chris proclaimed. 

Slightly chuckled. Chris smiled as she rounded up the other Lost Boys so they could find Peter and explore.

Becky looked at the boys. "Okay, you guys go play." she smiled.

The other Lost Boys cheered and scattered along to do what they wanted to do right now. Becky smiled and then smoothed out the green dress she had been given by Peter, the same style as his tunic, but shin length and with tall brown lace-up boots. She decided to maybe go visit the mermaids, but she would let Chris know first. There was a male fairy who had short and frizzy scarlet hair in beige clothing, almost tan, who was flying from Captain Hook's ship and heard some news and was going to alert the nearest person in Hangman's Tree and came across Becky.

"Oh, 'ello." Becky said to the fairy with a small smile.

"Oh, um, hello there." the fairy replied as he floated toward Becky with a small smile.

"Are yer alrigh'?" Becky asked the fairy.

"I've just overheard words from that codfish, Captain Hook." the fairy replied.

"Wot's 'e up ter?" Becky frowned then.

"Hook is coming to find Peter to get rid of him for good and maybe do something to a girl named Becky." the fairy said, not realizing he was talking to said girl.

"Go find Peter and tell 'im... I'll go scope out 'ook." Becky told the fairy softly, figuring she best check it out.

"Yes, ma'am." the male fairy nodded and came to look for Peter.

Becky flew carefully to the pirate ship and then hid somewhere close by so she could listen to any plans the pirates had. Peter was talking to Jane, trying to get her to stay as he wanted to be friends. The male fairy led Becky around as he acted like a Tinkerbell companion to her, even though he was a boy and Becky was a female.

Becky looked at the male fairy then. "I though' you were going ter tell Peter... Okay... jus' if anythin' 'appens, go find Peter." she told him quietly as they neared the ship.

The fairy nodded to Becky as he was going to listen to her from now on. Becky flew to where she could hear anything Hook would say, to try and overhear his plan. Captain Hook grumbled about being foiled and had to put a stop to Peter Pan and his friends for making a fool of him. Becky wondered what he was going to do for this, and to what he had planned for her.

"Smee, pipe up the crew," Captain Hook decided. "We're going ashore to find Peter Pan!"

"Fairy, go warn Peter!" Becky whispered, planning on trying to distract the pirates long enough for Peter to be prepared.

The fairy nodded to Becky and soon flew off. Becky flew to a hiding spot where she could pop out and surprise and distract the pirates. Peter had whisked Jane off to where they could get the lost boys to help Jane fly home. Jane looked annoyed, wanting to go home, but not believing a human could fly. The fairy flew out and looked all around while looking for Peter to warn him of what Becky had discovered.

Becky popped out of her hiding place when Hook came out of his cabin. "Oh, look, TIS A CODFISH!" she smirked and shouted.

"What?!" Hook looked out from his ship as he overheard something.

Becky smirked, her hands on her hips in a womanly, but childish way too. "Yer a codfish." she told him.

Hook glared right down at Becky. "Was that you?"

"Yep." Becky smirked, then flew up out of reach before he could grab her.

Hook glared up at Becky. "I'll let you join that scurvy brat, Peter Pan!"

"Ye can't catch me, yer ol' codfish!" Becky smirked.

"I'll get you!" Hook glared.

Some others looked curious and confused of Becky.

"Try it." Becky smirked.

"You testing my patience, little lady?" Hook glared. "Why don't you fight me back unless you'd rather be back in the kitchen with your mommy?"

Becky, who like Peter where Hook was concerned, scowled and flew down closer pulling out her own knife.

Hook glared at Becky as he drew out his own sword. "You had your chance!"

"Why don't yer fight me like a men 'stead of a codfish?" Becky retorted with a smirk.

"Why don't you run off like the brat you are?" Hook glared as he swung out his sword to get at her. 

Becky dodged it and countered. "I ain't a brat, I ain't an adult jus' yet, but not quite a child." she huffed as she did.

"That makes no sense..." Hook replied. 

"Ye mus' be dumb then." Becky smirked.

"At least I'm not a skinny little girl." Hook retorted. 

"Ye think I is skinny?" Becky asked then smirked. "Thank yer." she smirked and kicked at him with her booted feet.

Hook growled and tried to grab her in the process. "SMEE!" 

"Y-Yes, Captain?" Smee asked as he rushed over.

Becky tried to use his grabbing of her foot to knock him over. Hook stumbled and fell from that before he could finish his command. Becky smirked and tried to fly off again before she could be caught fully.

Hook soon stood back up and glared at Becky. "She is a worse thorn in my side than Pan!" 

Becky gave a curtsy in the air, with a mocking smile. "Why, thank yer." she smirked.

Hook snarled as he grew quite impatient with Becky. Becky smirked at him.

"Throw a net on her!" Hook told Smee. 

Smee nodded and then with the help of the crew caught Becky in the net.

Hook smirked as he was sure he had Becky now. "Once I get you, you'll pay for your insolence." 

Smee and the other's started to pull her down. Becky struggled and tried to cut at the rope.

"Gotcha, Girly." One pirate smirked as he was helping pull down Becky. 

Smee looked to Hook. Hook grinned darkly as this was actually working. Smee jumped out of the way as he had almost ended up 'catching' the knife. Becky struggled and bit a pirate as he touched her shoulder.

The male fairy kept searching high and low for Peter as he was giving Jane a ride on his back while flying.

Peter noticed the fairy. "What's the matter?" he asked, seeing the worry the fairy had.

The fairy soon told Peter what Becky told him to tell him.

"That old codfish," Peter scowled. "Where is Becky now?" he wondered.

'Around Hook's ship.' The male fairy replied in Pixie language.

"Jane, let's get the Lost Boys and go fight Hook." Peter grinned.

"W-What?" Jane gasped.

The male pixie nodded as he looked worried about Becky since she was alone with Captain Hook and his men.


End file.
